


Rage and Love

by NotTenAnyMore



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTenAnyMore/pseuds/NotTenAnyMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Kilgrave reflects on Love, Rage, and Jessica Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Love

Rage and love are, in fact, rather like two sides of the same coin. They have the same passion, the same all-consuming fire that takes over your brain. They blind you and bind you. In many ways, they are no different.

Just like Jessica and I.

I suppose there are some differences. Jessica wants to be a hero. I want to be her hero. More selective, I suppose, but still doing whatever it takes for the thing we love. 

It’s the engulfing need and want and yearning for something to be in our possession, or at the absolute least, not in anyone else’s. Not if I can’t have her.


End file.
